Since When He Cares?
by AnimeFan1012
Summary: In Tokahana High, Miroku gets picked on for his hidden sexuality. What happens when the popular stubborn Inuyasha, saves him from a brutal dodgeball game? Read and find out! Rated M for later lemon chapters. 1st chapter been resubmitted for format change.


Hello! This is my first story EVER! I would like to thank you all for the favorites and follows, it makes me happy that people like my story :3

Note: I do not own InuYasha at all!

Please enjoy :D

Chapter 1: He Saved Me?

**Miroku's POV**

Yet again in the hallways and the classrooms of Tokahana High School is another boring day. When I think about it, after this year, I'll become a senior and I will be free from this prison that I've been in for the past 3 years. The reason why I call it prison is that people in my class will not stop calling me names like, "faggot" because of my hidden sexuality.

Yes it's true Iam gay, but I really don't want to open it up yet. There are only two people that I've told, my best friend Sango, which has been there for me since I was little and one of my teachers, Ms. Kaede, which she is like a mother to me. People ask me every day if I am gay, but I always tell them no. I'm just afraid that I will be picked on more and I really don't want to have more pain that I get almost every day in this hell hole.

The bell rang for third period about to start in 10 minutes; I walked towards my locker, unlocked my combination, and grabbed my books for English 11. Out of all of my classes English 11 had to be the best for me. No one picks on me in there and also Ms. Kaede teaches English, so whenever someone picks on me she tells them to leave me alone. As I walked through the halls of Tokahana I reached Ms. Kaede's class two minutes before the bell rang. Finally when the tardy bell rang Ms. Kaede walked in her classroom and stood in front of the class.

"Alright children, please settle down and pay attention." She had her clipboard and was about to call roll. "Now once again please yell 'Here' when I call ye names, Hakudoshi."

"Here."

"Kikyo."

"Here."

"Miroku."

"Here."

"Inuyasha."

There was a moment of silence.

"Inuyasha?"

Once again, there was silence. He was never on time for class since he's the kind of rich, bad, pretty boy kind of guy. I don't really like him because he is a stubborn asshole who only cares about himself. "Late again I suppose." Ms. Kaede commented. After she finished calling out roll, Inuyasha once again, was 10 minutes late.

"Inuyasha, I have had it with ye tardiness!" yelled Ms. Kaede. She didn't like him either because of his attitude towards her.

"Calm down old hag I actually have an excuse this time."

He handed her a note from the principal's office and walked toward his desk which is right next to me. After Ms. Kaede's lessons she gave us a test on a book that we read in class. Even though that English is my favorite class, but I don't get very good grades, I'm get C's and B-'s, basically average. A couple minutes later after I grabbed my test and began I was thinking about what to put as my answer for some questions.

_I should know some of these answers; I just read the damn thing_! I thought to myself.

After that I heard a pencil was put down next to me and once again, Inuyasha was one of the people that finished their tests first. In a very shocking way, he is actually one of the smartest people in the whole grade. Maybe he gets tutoring every day at his home to make him so damn smart. I don't know.

An hour later when we all just barely finished our tests, the bell rang and it was time for fourth period. Fourth period… Gym. I can't stand gym! After everyone left for their next period I stayed in Ms. Kaede's room just to talk to her for a bit.

"Miroku, have ye been alright lately? Ye know that ye can tell me whoever is been picking on ye." I know that Ms. Kaede really cares about me, but I can't tell her. If I did then the bullying will become so much worse.

"I'll be fine, thanks Ms. Kaede. I'll see you later." I smiled to her then walked out of the classroom.

I hate lying to her but I just don't want things to get much worse for me. I walked into the boys locker rooms and put my stuff in my locker. I hate changing into my gym clothes in here, the guys scoot away from me whenever they change their clothes. They think that I want to look at their private parts and make them have sex with me. Its just bull shit.

So after we changed our clothes we walked into the gym and lots of squealing was coming towards the door. Inuyasha just walked inside the gym with girls right behind him. Girls are head-over-heels for him. Rumor has it that he's so popular he slept with a couple of girls from our school and they fight over him all the time. I just think that it's a waste of time. So the bell rang and our gym teacher, Mr. Myoga took roll call and made an announcement.

"Alright, today we're going to play dodgeball. I don't want anyone to throw the ball towards anybody's face. If that happens then you will get detention." I get hit all the time in dodgeball because everybody on the other team wants to "hit the faggot".

Thank goodness Sango is in this class with me, she would always back me up no matter what. Mr. Myoga always chooses who gets to be on whose team. Luckily for me I got assigned to where Sango was, so I know I'll be safe.

There was only one more person to assign, Inuyasha. I'm hoping, praying, that he doesn't get assigned to my team. Two girls that were rumored that they slept with him, Kagome and Kikyo gasped as they hope that he would be on their team.

"Inuyasha," said Mr. Myoga, "you go to their team." He was pointing at our team. _Dammit._

The girls sighed in disappointment, which is pretty funny. As the game started, red rubber balls were flying everywhere. Surprisingly I didn't get hit yet.

A couple people from our team were hurt pretty badly from being hit. I know a couple of people that could throw a ball at them with that much force, Naraku and his girlfriend Kaguya. They pick on me everyday in school and I really despise them.

Naraku gives me bruises, bloody noses, and one time he broke my finger while Kaguya just watches in entertainment and laughs as he beats me up. I still haven't been hit yet by a ball yet; apparently he wants to save me for last.

It came down to me, Sango, and Inuyasha. The other team had just Naraku and Kaguya. Sango got Kaguya out. Naraku got very angry and he got Sango out by throwing the ball at her on the leg. I got worried if she was hurt but she told me that she was fine.

So it's down to me and Inuyasha against Naraku. We didn't have any balls on our side of the gym. Naraku picked up a ball and was looking at me and Inuyasha to decide on who he should get out. The look on his eyes and from his devilish smirk to me as if he wants to attempt a murder.

He had made his decision, he threw the ball and it was coming towards me. I was so scared from his smirk that I couldn't move at all. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to commence. Then I heard a bang. But wait, I didn't get hit. I opened my eyes and saw that Inuyasha was in front of me, and he caught the ball. The whistle blew from Mr. Myoga's mouth.

"Naraku you're out! Inuyasha's team wins!"

Everyone from our team was jumping and cheering in victory. Naraku has never lost a game before, and trust me he was pissed as hell. He walked up towards me and Inuyasha in an angry look on his face. A couple people ran towards him and held him back as he was so close to hit Inuyasha in the face. He looked at Inuyasha in a deathly glare.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but for you to help that little faggot just put you on my hate list."

Mr. Myoga walked between them and broke it up. Naraku and the boys walked away from us, but as he walked away, he looked at me with the look that he wants to kill me. It really shook me as he went to the locker room to change.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha commented as Naraku walked away.

Mr. Myoga ordered everyone else to go to the locker rooms and change before the school dismissal bell would ring. I changed my clothes after everyone else did. As I finished changing and about to leave the locker room I saw Inuyasha was still here, but he was checking to see if he didn't get any bruises from catching that ball. I kind of felt guilty if he did. But I do wonder why he saved me from that.

I walked towards him and said, "Hey Inuyasha..."

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied in his usual attitude tone.

"W-Well, I was wondering. Why did you stop that ball from hitting me? Why did you catch it?"

He turned around and he gave me a look that I've never seen before. It wasn't a pissed off look, but more like a look that he felt a little sad.

"I don't like the way people treat you. I've had enough with Naraku and his vicious games. He's the coward for doing these kinds of things to people and you."

_What did he just say?_ I thought to myself. _He actually cares? That's a first._

He walked passed me as he was about to exit the locker room.

He stopped, turned around and said, "I hear that you have some trouble in some subjects. I can help you if you want."

Is he sick or something? Why does he suddenly care so much? "Uh.. Sure."

"Good, tomorrow at your place then." Then he left without me asking him why at my place.

_Great... Just great. Is this some kind of joke? Him at my apartment? _I was so confused, but then again, I'm kind of happy that he asked me if he could help me. Does this mean that he is now my friend? I don't know…

I left the locker room as the last bell rang to dismiss us. Everyone got into their cars and drove off from the school parking lot. I only walk to school and home because I can't afford a car. Since I live by myself and I am currently unemployed because I spend more time trying to study and do my homework (Even though I get distracted from TV most of the time I try)

Whenever I ran out of food, Ms. Kaede generously takes me grocery shopping. Thank goodness that Ms. Kaede knows the landlord of my apartment and I only pay half the rent, which is the only kind of money I get for mowing lawns or babysitting. I took a shower as I got home. Got out and got me something to eat. Watched TV. Then I realized that it was 10:00 p.m. Bedtime. I walked to my bedroom, changed into my night clothes, and laid on my bed as I pulled the covers over me. It was hard for me to sleep as I wonder what tomorrow will bring when Inuyasha comes to my apartment.


End file.
